1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to surveillance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of surveillance systems have been introduced to the market as the security market has recently been developed.
In general, a surveillance system is installed as a surveillance camera on a pillar, a ceiling, or a wall of an area that needs surveillance and an image captured by the surveillance camera is transmitted to a central control station to immediately do surveillance or the image is stored. In this manner, forest fires, road traffic, gas pipelines, or large power plants are easily monitored.
In the surveillance system described above, the surveillance camera is fixed to a position, and thus, an area that a surveillance camera monitors may be limited and an area where a surveillance camera is not able to be mounted cannot be monitored.